Good Time
by Mione1999
Summary: Harry & Hermione take a vacation away from all of there problems to Miami. Who will they meet? Will they make new friendships? Or will everything crash by the time they get back? Find out now. Rated T just to be safe... Please Read and review! Maybe rated M in later chapters.
1. Prologue Part 1 Hermione's Pov

_**Good Time**_

**A Harry potter/Austin & ally cross over.**

**Prologue part 1**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

* * *

As I'm sitting at the black lake, thinking about the war, about my relationship with Ron and my friendship with Harry. Thinking back to my first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I never understood why I trusted those boys so much. Now that I truly sit and think about it I never really trusted Ron whole-heartedly, but I guess this is my chance to prove that Ron has truly changed over the years. After I was captured at Malfoy Manner I felt weird around Ron. Like he loved me, but it would never be the romantic way. I don't understand really. He told me he love's me, but I guess after what I saw only a few moments ago he could never really be trusted.

**_Flashback._**

As I walk down the hall to the common room I hear whistles and hollers of a 'Way-to-go-!' At first I thought it was because Harry had finally defeated the evil dark wizard Voldemort, but as I got closer I noticed that the hair on top of the guys head was an orangey-red color and the girls hair color? Blond. The only explanation is that Ron is cheating on me well was as I am now once again single. I do not want to be that rats girlfriend. Tears pool in my eyes and I start to quickly take steps back. Not seeing where I was going I run into a table and something falls off, all heads turn in my direction and Ron stands there stupidly.

"Sorry" I mutter. And take off back down the hall.

"Hermione! Wait!" I hear Ron call. I quickly turn around making my hair fly to my shoulder tear stains running down my pail checks.

"I HATE you Ronald Weasley! No I **LOATHE** YOU!" I scream back down the hallway in the common room's direction. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I scream again and once again take off down the hallway not caring if anyone is congratulating me or just staring blankly at me. I just want to be alone with my thoughts and sorrows and crying to myself. I don't have parents anymore, I had to erase their memories of me, so they weren't killed. I run to the black lake and I start thinking. 'would it be so bad if I jumped in? I guess it would considering I just fought to live.' So I just sit beside the cool water silently letting the tears drop.

_**End Of Flashback.**_

How could he? I thought he loved me, I am just oblivious! He has the emotional range of a teaspoon how could I ever think he actually cared how I feel. I don't know what to do with my life anymore. Maybe I should just leave, everybody would be so much better off without me.


	2. Prologue Part 2 Harry's Pov

_**Good Time**_

**A Harry potter/Austin & ally cross over.**

**Prologue part 2**

**Harry's P.o.v.**

* * *

I sit in the common room alone after the war, I only really want to see my two best friend's Hermione, and Ron. I don't really want to see Ginny. After I broke up with her before we left for the search I finally decided it was the right thing to do, I didn't want anyone to suffer if I died because they care for me. It's bad enough that Hermione had to go through all that pain because of me. I can't stand to see her in so much pain. But then again Ron always new the thing's to say and do to make her cry herself to sleep. As I'm deep in thought a group of people gather in the common room. There's a group around two ecstatic people. The man has orangey-red hair and the girl has bleach blond hair and I can already tell who the girl is. Lavender Brown.

"Way to go Ron!" I hear someone say as the young man and young woman start to kiss. 'Ron? But Hermione's dating Ron how could he do this to her?' I think. Whistle's and holler's fill the common room with people yelling 'Way-to-go-!' I hear something crash over by the portrait entrance.

"Sorry" her voice says so quietly I am barely able to hear it. Hermione run's out of the common room and away from Ron.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron yells after her.

She quickly turns around and I can see the tears flowing down her face.

"I hate you Ronald Weasley! No I **LOATHE** YOU!" She screams back down the hallway. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She screams taking off down the hallway. Ron turns around not bothering to go after her.

"Are you okay Won-Won?" asks Lavender. He's still in shock and he should be. He broke Hermione's heart again. I walk over to Ron.

"What is your problem?" I ask. He's dumbfounded and Lavender's clinging too Ron.

"What?" asks Ron.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?" I ask slower as if I was talking to a fiver year old and not a young adult.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Wow he really is stupid.

"You just broke her!" I say.

"Who?" He asks.

"Hermione! You know our best friend for the past 7 years! You broke her heart again Ron!" I say anger taking over, Hermione is like my sister and I can't stand to see someone, especially Ron, hurt her.

"Oh." replies Ron. I see Lavender smirking and I walk closer to Ron.

"Oh?" I ask. "You just made Hermione cry and you broke her heart and ALL YOU SAY IS OH?!" I say my voice rising by the last five words. "You are horrid Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you would break your best friend and now ex-girlfriends heart and not go after her!"

"You can't talk to him like that!" Lavender pipes.

"I can talk to him however I please! And your no better Lavender!" I say. I start walking after Hermione and just as I'm at the door I hear Ron say "Harry, can you tell her I'm sorry and that I love her." He says.

"No. She loathes you remember Ron. She wont want to hear it. If you really loved her you would have run after her not just said "Hermione, wait!" like you did." I say and walk out. I walk out of Hogwarts and see Hermione sitting at the black lake. I run over to her and sit down next to her.

" 'Mione." I say into her ear. She leans over and puts her head in my shoulder and I put my arm around her waist.

"Harry…. How could he! I just want to get away." She cries.

"It's okay 'Mione. You want to go away? Get away from all this shit?" I ask, she nods. "I know the perfect place, it's always hot there, they have a beach and I think you'll love it. Will you go with me?" I ask. She lifts her head up at I can see her beautiful but red and puffy brown eyes.

"Of course Harry." She says smiling. "Where are we going?" she asks.

"Miami Florida." I whisper in her ear, her face immediately lights up with excitement.


	3. Prologue Part 3 Ally's Pov

_**Good Time**_

**A Harry Potter/Austin & Ally cross over.**

**Prologue Part 3**

**Ally's P.o.v.**

**Note: For the **_journal enteries...__  
_

**f****or the text's**

Austin's **Ally's **_Trish's_ **_Dez's_**

* * *

_'Dear journal,_

_I can't stop hurting I mean I love my mother… but I can't take it anymore. I love my father and all but I have never thought of moving in with him. I can't take my mother's boyfriend, Christopher, and my fathers girlfriend and her daughter.. ugh… Honestly, I was away from my mother and her boyfriend and my friends for a week and all week she was saying 'Are you coming home or are you staying with your grandparents?' and I couldn't take anymore of it. By the end of the week she was once again pissed off at me. Now I'm home and I seriously don't want to be. Not even an hour after I got home –hah- Christopher was already back to calling me names. It's not like I don't call him names, I'm not denying that I don't cause I do but being called rude, or whatever the hell he called me I can't take. Anyways I'm going to go unpack so, I'll talk to you later._

_Love,_

_Well, Me. Hah.' _After I unpack I sit on my bed and stick head phones in my ears, I can't listen to them. I put on soft music to let me relax . Hah, if that was possible. A loud banging on my bedroom door makes me yelp and fall off my bed. Damn it, almost a whole week without an accident. I get up off the floor quickly and open the door.

"Yes?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Dinner." Christopher says his tone flat and angry. We walk down stairs and I go to the kitchen, grab a can of coke out of the fridge and grab a plate of roast and mashed potatoes. I walk into the living room and already see that Christopher has grabbed a beer. I roll my eyes and start to eat.

"Ally, how was your week." Mother started.

"Fine." I say lying through my teeth. It was better than fine. It was great, but I could never tell her that….. at least, not to her face.

"That's nice, I guess." Mother replies.

"Yes." My tone flat and wanting the conversation to end soon. Christopher takes a swig of the alcohol and I already know I don't want to be near him. I finish eating and they somehow managed to make me regret coming home to them. I put my dishes in the sink and go back to my room. I grab my phone and see I have messages from Austin and Trish.

'Als! You home yet?' Austin's text reads. I reply quickly.

**"Yes….. really don't want to be."** I sigh and send it. Trish's text says… _'Ally, Text me. I wanna hangout!'_ I reply **"Trish, I wanna hangout too but I still have stuff to do so sometime this week we'll really hangout but I'm letting you know Team Austin meeting on Monday at 9 a.m. sharp!" **I send it and sit down on my bed. My phone goes off and I see that I get a text from Austin.

'Great! See you in 5.' My eyes go wide. I quickly text him back.

**"Austin I'm tired! I'm seeing you guys Monday Team Austin Meeting at 9 a.m. sharp…"** I send. 'Come on Als… Please.' He replies.

**"Austin! Christopher will get mad if you come here… please just leave it and I'll see you** **Monday."** I say closing my eyes tightly. 'I'm coming over too see you Ally.' He says. I know he's being stern now. **"Fine but your taking the blame….. I never heard you were coming over till your truck pulls up outside of this house…"** I text him back. 'Hah hah! Be there in 2.' He says, I laugh and shake my head. At least 3 minutes later I hear a honk of a horn and the doorbell ring. I start to look at my songbook as I was reading lyrics I wrote. I hear a "Hello " yeah, that's right, my mother still has not changed her maiden name back. I hear footsteps up the stairs and a bang on my door.

"Y-yes." I say trying not to sound scared. My door opens and I look away from my book.

"Your friend is here." He says sternly. I get up and he grabs my arm pulling me down the hallway and stairs whispering in my ear. "What did I tell you about having this boy over." I most likely look scared cause as I'm being dragged half way down the steps Austin opens his arms and I start to try to get Christopher's grip to loosen around my arm.


	4. Prologue Part 4 Final Part Austin's Pov

_**Good Time**_

**A Harry Potter/Austin & Ally cross over.**

**Prologue Part 4 Final Part Of The Prologue.**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Austin!" my sister Emma says snapping her fingers in front of my face. I jump and look at her.

"Yes?" I ask. She looks at my and puts her elbows on the table leaning on her hands and leaning closer to me.

"You are okay, aren't you?" she asks her eyebrows knitting in worry.

"I'm okay Em." I say using her nick-name. She leans back in her chair.

"I'm worried about you. You've been spacing out for a week now and you have barely been talking to Dez." Emma says, she has long blond hair and brown eyes. I start to space out again thinking about if Ally will end up texting me back tonight. It's already been and hour and a half-. "Austin!" Emma says, frustrated. "Maybe you should just get out of the house… go see your friends. What's her name again? Alyssa? No."

"Emma." I say sternly. Then she gives me 'THE look'. My brothers and I named it that because we always get this look from her that. It kind of scares me….. just a little. Okay, you don't know what she's capable of! She took some fighting thing when she was younger and she almost made her instructor pass out! He was hyperventilating! "Her names Ally." I say before I get waked in the back of the head for zoning out again.

"Well why don't you see if she can hangout?" Emma asks, staring at her phone. I agree and stand up.

"If mom and dad look for me tell them I've gone to see if Ally's back yet." Emma nods. "I'll text you if she is. Meaning I will be staying with her for a bit." I say grabbing my coat off the chair and slipping on my runners.

"Kay." Em says looking up at me and smiling. I shake my head and smile back grabbing my phone, stuffing it in my pocket and grabbing my keys. Five minutes away from Ally's my phone goes off and it's a red light, I'm lucky. It's a text from…. Ally.

**'Yes….. Really don't wanna be.'** It reads. I quickly text back.

"Great! See you in 5." I send and the light turns green again. I start to drive and I'm now only two minutes away. My phone goes off and I have to pull over. Another text from Ally.

**'Austin I'm tired! I'm seeing you guys Monday Team Austin Meeting at 9 a.m. sharp…'** I pout.  
" Come on Als… Please." I send. I get a reply instantly.

**'Austin! Christopher will get mad if you come here… please just leave it and I'll see you Monday.'**

"I'm coming over to see you Ally." I say sternly. I'm not taking no for an answer. I get a reply from Ally.

**'Fine but your taking the blame….. I never heard you were coming over till your truck pulls up outside of this house…'** I smile and laugh triumphantly.

"Hah hah! Be there in 2." With that I start driving again. At least three minutes later I'm at Ally's house and I hop out of my truck. I lock the truck and honks and I ring the doorbell. I'm hoping Ally will answer but that's not the case… no it's Christopher.

"What are you doing here?" he asks not so politely. I look him in the eyes and answer truthfully.

"I'm here to see Ally. She doesn't know I'm here…. It's a surprise." Well, half truthfully.

He lets me in and is standing in the hallway.

"Hello ." I say politely.

"Hello Austin." says. "But I told you call me Ashley." I nod.

"I'll go get her." Christopher says. A few moments later Ally's being dragged down the steps by her arm. I open my arms for her to come to get a hug and she starts to struggle against his hold on her arm.

"Let go of her!" I say with a deep voice… Where the hell did that come from? Ally's eyes widen in fear and in the moment that Christopher is momentarily not paying attention to her she frees herself from his grip and runs into my embrace. "Sorry for scaring you. I don't know where that came from." I whisper in her ear. I feel her nod into my chest. "Wanna stay at my place tonight?" I ask. Ally nods and walks over to her mom.

"Ally! You just got home! We missed you!" Ashley says.

"Correction. You missed me." Ally says.

"Allyson Marie Dawson you are not allowed to go stay over at that boys house!"

"Fine then." I give Ally a 'seriously?' look. "We'll stay at Sonic Boom." Ally says walking away past her mother and up the stairs. Christopher grabs her on the same arm he had before in the same spot and it must be bruised by now because Ally whimpers.

"You will listen to your mother, you will be polite and respectful or you will be sent to your room." Christopher says sternly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do! It's MY life not yours! Is your name Ally Dawson? No, Mine is!" Ally says angrily.

"I am your father and you will do as I tell you Allyson." at his comment her face pales.

"You are not my father! My father wouldn't do this to me! I-I-I- I Hate You!" Ally yells ripping her arm away from his grasp and running up the stairs. The two adults stand there speechless and I run upstairs after Ally. When I get to her doorway her door is wide open and she has a bag packed with all the stuff she needs for at least two days.

"I guess that means your stayin over?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah. You ready." Ally says smiling up at me.

"Of course. Here let me help you with that." I say walking into her room and picking up her bag. We walk back downstairs, Ally kiss' her mom on the cheek and we say a goodbye and leave. As we get into the truck she hugs me and I cant help but smile into her hair and hug her back.

"Home?" I ask when she pulls back. She nods.

"Home." Ally smiles.


	5. Chapter 1 Hermione's Pov

_**Good Time**_

**A Harry Potter/Austin & Ally cross over.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's P.o.v.**

* * *

***A Week Later***

After going to the Weasley's one last time before Harry and I leave for Miami, I look down at my new phone. Surely Harry doesn't have one so I guess we'll get him one later. I left my cell number for the Weasley's. Okay so maybe Ron and Ginny kind of ruined Harry and my own lives but there still like our family. Well most of them are at least. I apparate back to my flat and put my iPod on to the docking station. I turn on the music and Taylor Swift's song Should've Said No, starts blaring through the little speakers in the docking station. I start to sing and dance moving around the flat thinking back to Ron and Lavender after the war. I'm actually an okay dancer I just never got to dance around the house much… except when I was alone. Mother's boyfriend hated me dancing just because I was 13 and….. well you know, developing. I spin and sing the chorus.

"You should've said no

You should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd

Get back to me and,

I should've been there in the back of your mind

Shouldn't be askin' myself why

You shouldn't be beggin for forgiveness at my feet

You should've said no

Baby and you might still have me." I sing, I grab the necklace around my neck. The one Ronald gave me; it's a capitol H with a heart around it. I finish singing the song and Your Not Sorry echo's in the room. Tears start to pool in my eyes and I quickly blink them back. I sit on the couch and just listen to the song. After Your Not Sorry end's Dear John play's, but I like my version better, Dear Ron.

" Long were the nights when

My days once revolved around you

Counting my footsteps

Praying the floor won't fall through, again

My mother accused me of losing my mind

But I swore I was fine

You paint me a blue sky

And go back and turn it to rain

And I lived in your chess game

But you changed the rules everyday

Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight

Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why

Dear Ron, I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young

To be messed with

The girl in the dress

Cried the whole way home, I should've known.

Well maybe it's me

And my blind optimism to blame

Or maybe it's you and your sick need

To give love and take it away

And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand

And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said

'Run as fast as you can'

Dear Ron, I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young

To be messed with

The girl in the dress

Cried the whole way home

Dear Ron, I see it all now it was wrong

Don't you think nineteen's too young

To be played by your dark, twisted games

When I loved you so, I should've known.

You are an expert at sorry

And keeping the lines blurry

Never impressed by me acing your tests

All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes

Cause you burned them out

But I took your matches

Before fire could catch me

So don't look now

I'm shining like fireworks

Over your sad empty town

Dear Ron, I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young

To be messed with

The girl in the dress

Cried the whole way home

I see it all now that you're gone

Don't you think I was too young

To be messed with

The girl in the dress

Wrote you a song, you should've known.

You should've known

Don't you think I was too young

You should've known." the tears freely fall. When the room goes silent I hear clapping from the door way. I quickly wipe away my tears and stand up swiftly turning to the door, wand at the ready.

"Dear lord, Harry! You scared the crap outta me!" I say hysterically.

"That was amazing Hermione! Did you ever think of becoming a musician?" Harry asks. I shake my head 'no' and he walks into the flat. "Well you're an amazing singer 'Mione." I smile.

"Thanks Harry. Nobody has ever said that to me other than family." I say giving him a hug. He kiss' the top of my head and we pull back. I already miss the warmth of another. 'Wait! Hermione he's your best friend! You cant think like that. Plus Ron just cheated on you! You need to keep your heart safe till it fully heals.' My mind lectures. I finally understand how Harry and Ron used to feel when I lectured them. Not A Love Song by Austin Moon starts to play through the flat and I absent mindedly start dancing around forgetting that anyone is in the room. I hear laughing and I instantly stop dancing. I turn back around to see Harry staring at me his eyebrows raised and laughing. I blush a deep red and mutter a 'sorry'. Harry laughs and I look up smiling and starting to laugh as well.

"You were trying to talk to me weren't you?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah." Harry laughs. "Then you just started dancing like I wasn't even here." he laughs harder if its possible.

"Oh god. I didn't do anything REALLY embarrassing I?" I ask

"No."

"Thank god." I laugh.

"You like this guy?" Harry asks.

"Yeah.. he's Austin Moon and his partner/best friend is Ally Dawson. There from Miami." I say. Harry nods.

"Well that's funny because we're going there." Harry says.

"I know! Maybe we can meet them!" I must look ecstatic 'cause Harry smiles at me holding in a laugh.

"Maybe. You really want to meet them?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Would you go with me?"

"Of course 'Mione. I am your best friend and all." I quickly jumped at him pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Harry!" I exclaim. He smiles into my shoulder.

"Anytime 'Mione. Now come on you have to pack."

"and you need to get a cell phone." I counter pulling out of the hug. He gives me a confused look. "Come on. I'll help pick one out." I say grabbing his hand, grabbing my keys and walking out of my flat locking the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Please review and please read Take Me Or Leave Me. **


	6. Chapter 2 Ally's Pov

_**Good Time**_

**A Harry Potter/Austin & Ally cross over.**

**Chapter 2**

**Ally's P.o.v.**

* * *

As I tip toe into my house I expect to see them passed out not waiting up for me.  
"Allyson; get in here, now!"  
"But-"  
"Now!"  
"Mom!"  
"Now, Allyson!" I stalk into the living room.  
"Sit."  
"I'm busy." I say turning around to walk away.  
"Sit. Now." I sit and I can tell she's pissed off.  
"Where have you been?" "Austin's." "Doing what?"  
"Why does it matter to you?" "Because I'm your mom and I love you." I roll my eyes.  
"Nothing." "Allyson." she says warningly.  
"I was crying about you, okay." I stand up walking up the stairs and I walk into my room. When my door closes the tears fall from my eyes and land on the floor.  
"Allyson!" Mother calls 10 minutes later.  
"Yes!" "The wedding's in two weeks, are you bringing a friend?" she yells up the stairs. "Yes!" I yell back, I hope he doesn't hate me for this.  
"Kay!" My phone buzz's in my pocket.  
**'Alls, how's everything goin?'** It's Austin.  
_"Alright. I have a favour to ask you."_  
**'Anything Alls. What is it?'**  
_"Will you go to my cousins wedding with me?"_  
**'Yeah, of course.'**

* * *

"Ally! Hurry up!" Christopher yells. I pull on my dress and put on my red lip stick. I'm wearing my shorts that are like leggings, then my fishnets over top and tango like dress and my black wedges. "I'm coming!" I yell as I grab my purse, make up, phone and ipod. We're not staying the night so no need to grab extra I walk down the steps Austin smiles and I can feel my heart melting.

* * *

"I'll be right back, I've gotta go to the washroom." Austing says rushing away. I smile and shake my head.  
"Come on! Let's go dance!" Mom says taking my hand. I stand up and start walking towards the dance floor. It's a slow song that's playing, one that I don't know. "Come on!" she gestures to Christopher. He stands up and walks over and puts the small of my back.  
"No!" I say, he pushes me forward. "No!" I repeat and quickly walk back to my seat. After a few seconds I hear Christopher yell.  
"Derek!" My cousin Derek and I both turn to look at him. "Dance with Ally!" Derek stands as I sit there with my mouth hanging open in shock.  
"Come on Ally-gator." Derek says his voice deep. I shut my mouth as his hand reaches for mine. I grab his hand and stand, we walk to the dance floor his hands on my back by my shoulder blades, when we get to the dance floor we start to dance. His hand on the small of my back, mine on his shoulder and our free hands linked. As I slow dance with my cousin I have to look up at him too meet his gaze, he looks over me and I wonder who or what he's looking at. Probably his girlfriend, he probably wants to dance with her instead of me.  
"He must really like you Al."  
"Who?"  
"Austin."  
"We're best friends."  
"It looks like he wants to kill me, or someone else." The song ends and we walk off the dance floor.  
"Thanks Derek."  
"No problem Alls." Derek says, walking away. I turn to Austin and smile he smiles back; **_if we only new in that moment that tonight, was going to be such a long night._**

* * *

_**A/N: Please R&R sorry for the long wait, they will be meeting not to long after the Ally's cousins wedding.**_


End file.
